Distant Feelings
by RolleRBiVi'sCAstle
Summary: He laid her on her bed and covered her with her blanket. "You should realize you don't need Dad for support," He stood up and walk to the door, "I hope you realize this when I leave." He then bid her goodnight. one-shot. can't think of a better summary.


*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto*

What does he feel when entering his home? Nothing.

There was no warmth nor remorse if you lived in a bad home, it was just a place to sleep and shelter in. As soon as he was let out of school along with his classmates at three o'clock he sighed once again. There was no point in coming to school nor is there a reason to be at home. But he had no where else to go. He grabbed his things and followed the crowd out of the school. As he walked he could see the many people around him by the corner of his eyes. He didn't care about them, he never did. He's lazy and uninterested in the world, yet the world would be interested in him if they knew about him.

He walked out of the school gate and lazily headed home. If he could he would stay in that stop and gazed into the distant forever but he lived in a world where doing nothing will get you nowhere. Where is he now? Nowhere. He's just a sixteen year old with no motivation whatsoever and living with a drug addicting mother. It wasn't that bad, she couldn't be able to buy the stuff cause she always ran out of money. Her last dose was three weeks ago. No money for three weeks? How? It was all him. He knew when his mom would be getting money and all her hiding places. Lets just say he made sure she was no where near drugs, if that was possible.

In the path to his house he passes a convenience store and walked in. The place didn't have all junk food there were good nutritious produce and stuff. Those are what he was getting along with a drink to last him till the next day when he will come back again as his daily routine. He always bought these hoping his mom would get out of bed and eat. Hey just cause he was lazy didn't mean he didn't have a responsibility to himself.

"Damn woman, this is to troublesome." He grumbled under his breath as he paid for his purchase. He went out the store and headed home. When he came to his front door he made sure to keep his guard up and sense his surroundings. Like any other day she was nowhere in the house but her room. Still he had to make sure she wouldn't pop out and do something to make his day too troublesome as it is already. He put the stuff on the kitchen table then walked to her room and knocked on her closed door.

"Oy I'm home" He said lazily and waited. He could hear the snore he was hoping for. He went to his room and unlock the locks. He put these locks to keep his mother away from his room since what he had in there was valuable stuff his mom would grab and sell it. God knows what else she'll do if she wanted that money bad.

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He did this everyday. It was a pattern and he didn't want it any other way. After four hours he heard shuffling in the hallway and guessed his mom woke up. He didn't bother leaving his room, it was too troublesome. He listened wondering what will happen next, she was predictable but he could never be to sure. Because in his life some things never go as planned, like with his parents' divorce. He still wondered why he stayed with his mom then again it is the mother that takes custody of the child.

He heard a loud noise and then wild laughter.

What, he asked himself as he quickly got up, unlock the door and ran out his room. He stopped remembering to lock his door then he ran to the kitchen. The scene was very much like the other day when she got high except this time there was a long cut on her forearm and she was holding a knife. God dammit woman.

"Hahaha ohhh Shika-kun I can't get this opened." She laughed while she was holding a bag of chips on her bleeding arm. "I got this knife hmm. I was hoping to get this open but I fell and my arm hurts?" She asked curiously. Her eyes were half opened that she couldn't see her arm clearly, she definitely didn't see the blood.

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed the knife before she did anything else. "Where the hell did you get the stuff from?" He asked. He made sure to check if his house was clean before he went to school. So why is she high if he didn't find anything in any of her secret place before he left?

"Oooooh I went to the uh outside and walk around. This nice man gave me some if I gave him something in return." She giggled. He didn't want to know even if he did know what she did, he just didn't want to hear it. He placed the knife away from her and started to clean her arm. "Noooooo shika bad," She fling her arm away from him. Great she isn't making sense. "open this first." She waved the bag of chips and started to sing the word repeatedly.

She was acting like a child and he was getting annoyed. "I'll open the bag if you let me clean your arm first woman." "Okie dokie" She replied happily. God.

As soon as he was done cleaning and putting bandages on her arm and opening the bag, he went straight to her room. Sure enough he saw the drugs on her bed and the smoke in the air. He grumbled how troublesome this was and got rid of it all making sure to check every opening in her room. Once he was sure that there was nothing else he went to make sure she would hurt herself even more.

He went back to the kitchen and saw her knocked out on the table with chips scattered her head. She was snoring loudly and drool was coming out. Well at least it won't be troublesome to get her to sleep, it was carrying her to her room that put to much effort for him. "If you lay off the drugs you'll realize that you didn't need dad for support and that you never did," He went to her and picked her up. "then maybe life for you would be better when I leave."

He took her to her room and place her on her bed. After he covered her body to keep her warm he said a good night to her. He then left the room to his own to sleep, for he will need the same energy he used up today. Because tomorrow would be the same thing over again like the days before.

**A/N: It took me like months to have the guts to publish this one-shot, I wrote this when I was in a sad mood. I'm kind of embarrassed to have you guys reading this. Please review and tell me what you think, since this is my first time advice is welcome but no flames please unless it's for my writing errors if there is any. Thanks for reading. Loves to you all.**


End file.
